


Golden Stardust

by Wolfca



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x04, F/M, Fix-It, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: I hated Rumple turning back around and threatening Belle, so changed it to something lighter





	

“You didn’t cut your hair for me you did it for you. Because you are sick and tired of looking at the man in the mirror. But you forget, I always see you for you are.” Belle told him defiantly.

Rumple nodded his head and spoke quietly, telling her no, as he turned and walked away. He wanted to turn back around but he fought the urge to. He would only make it worse and right now he wanted to make things right. He kept walking down the docks, he could hear her faintly sniffling and it yanked at his heart to turn back around and give her hug but he couldn’t she wouldn’t allow him to. He went around a corner out of sight from her threw his back against the building as he slid down to the floor, tears falling down his cheeks. Rumple stayed there for ages, head in hands. Why did things have to be so messy between them right now. Her words still stung as he sat there trying to think of how to repair this mess. Looking up he saw the moon and stars out. Confused he wondered just how long he had sat there until he went to stand and felt stiff from being in the same place for what was clearly hours.

Rumple went to head back to the shop, tinker over an object to take his mind off of things but his feet carried him back to the Jolly Roger. Stepping aboard he soon found Belle asleep against the main mast, a thin blanket around her. Rumple knew he should leave her be, she was still mad at him, but he couldn’t stop himself from shrugging off his thick long coat and carefully draped it over her. Repercussions be damned, he’s not threatening her, just offering a lady his coat. Belle stirred and he allowed himself a small smile when she sleepily leaned her head against his coat and pulled it closer. He walked to the other side of the mast and sat down behind her before she opened her eyes.

Belle recognised the smell, it was Rumple, opening her eyes she saw his coat wrapped around her. For a moment she was annoyed at the nerve of him stepping close to her after their words, but when she shivered and his coat was warm still she pulled it around her more tightly. Knowing the coat was warm still she knew Rumple was still around somewhere. Belle looked around her before looking over her shoulder and spotted him behind her. She wanted to scream at him for not leaving her alone, for not listening to her wishes but he hadn’t spoken a word. Rumple was just sitting there. He turned and saw her as he looked over his shoulder and slowly turned back around again, resting his head against the mast, looking up into the night.

“Go on then, say what you got to say then.” Belle spoke to him harshly.

When Rumple didn’t reply, Belle stood up and wrapped his large coat around her and sat down beside him facing him. Rumple gave her a slight glance before turning his attention back to the night sky. Belle looked up then and could see the night sky so clearly. The docks were dimly lit allowing the starlight to shine brighter. The sight captivated her. Rumple watched staring at the night sky in amazement and lifted one hand. Belle noticed and was about to shout at him but Rumple shock his head and motioned for her to look up as he twirled his fingers.

Belle looked up and saw what looked like gold dust forming images out of the stars. The images were of the constellations. Belle had only seen images in books of the constellations as a map, now she could see them lit up in the real night sky. Her attention was on Rumple as he continued to cast magic up to the night sky. Belle’s neck was aching from diverting her attention from gold dust images of the constellations now moving around. All the creatures dancing around each other as if there was no evil in the world. Belle was too captivated as she moved to sit between Rumple’s legs, her back against his chest so she could see what his hand was doing and see the stars. Rumple didn’t need to see what the dust was doing as he watched Belle, he was too afraid to move or breath now she was this close to him for the first time in ages.

Belle’s attention seemed to be drawn to the two bears, Rumple focused on them a little more as the rest of the creatures faded away into an image of a beautiful golden clearing in the trees. The bears were shown as a mother and her cub playing happily. When Rumple saw Belles hand instinctively move to her belly a slight smile crept on his face. Belle turned around to face him then. Rumple dropped his smile as he looked around him trying to find a direction he could avert his gaze without annoying her.

“You’re not fully forgiven, yet.” Belle spoke so quietly he wasn’t sure he had heard her.

Rumple just nodded, he knew there were still many more things they needed to say to one another. The blame couldn’t just be pegged solely onto him but right now he allowed her to have her say, win this battle. The war of their hearts was still going. Belle snuggled up into him, curling up against his chest. Rumple had to lift his left knee to support her back and lay his right leg out straight to allow her to find a comfortable position. He went to place a hand around her but froze unsure if he was allowed to. Belle ended up reaching for it and interlocked their fingers, back of her hand against his palm and rested them on her belly. Rumple closed his eyes, he didn’t want this moment to end. Rumple was surprised to feel Belle’s lips at the underside of his chin and throat. Rumple just surrendered to her then, tilting his head back against the mast, Belle didn’t stop kissing his throat. It wasn’t until her free hand wrapped around his neck did she stop and just stayed there against him, head tucked under his chin. Rumple just stayed there as Belle fell back asleep against him.


End file.
